Selfish
by AngelGirl569
Summary: Trapped and scared, a proposal is made and sins are committed. But who has to know?


"Quick, in here!" Ulrich cried as he pulled the raven haired beauty behind him by the hand. A cloud of digital evil, crackling with electricity, bounced off the walls in pursue of the two teenagers. A tendril of white hot electricity reached out to slap against the girl's wrist, causing her to scream in pain. "Sissi!" Ulrich yelled, looking back to see her fearful, tear stained face as they continued sprinting through the forest, hoping the school buildings would provide the safe haven they needed.

Jeremy had learned of the activated tower only twenty minutes ago, and it was only a minute afterwards when this evil entity emerged, electrocuting the entire school in its pursuit of the Lyoko warriors. Ulrich, stupidly brave as he was, volunteered to stay behind and distract the monster - and almost immediately stumbled upon Sissi's hiding place in the woods, revealing her to XANA's monster.

"Uh, Ulrich?" Sissi said between gasps of breath. "How are we going to prevent this monster thing from following us into the building?"

The stern boy didn't even look back. "I have a plan." Seconds later they reached the dormitory. With a grunt, Ulrich pulled the door open, pushed Sissi inside, then dove into the building, kicking the door shut with his foot. Eyes closed, he gasped, "Ok...we're safe for now."

It was silent in the hallway. Ulrich opened his eyes to see Sissi's face inches away from his. He had landed right on top of her, both of them breathing heavily from panic and running. Her lips parted, the look in her eyes one of astonishment but also of some new unfamiliar element.

"Ulrich..." The girl's soft, high strung voice snapped him back to reality.

He stood suddenly, extending a hand to help Sissi up. "C'mon, we have to hurry." Nodding, Sissi stood, brushing her hair behind her ears with one hand. They broke into a run again, no longer with him dragging her along, but running side by side. "Sissi," Ulrich asked, "Do you know where the the fuse box is in this building?"

"Yeah, it's in the basement across from the boiler...why?" Her eyes were so innocent, it almost caught him off guard. They reached the basement door, and Ulrich tugged on the handle.

"Locked." He growled, then backed up and delivered a sharp kick to the door, knocking it in.

Sissi laughed. "You must show me how to do that sometime, Ulrich dear."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

She smiled mischievously. "So I can break into the boys shower room with a real bang." And with that, Sissi Delmas flounced into the basement as Ulrich slowly followed, blushing intensely.

Downstairs, Ulrich pulled a few knobs and flipped switches, muttering angrily. Finally, he got the big lever on the wall next to the box to move, immediately plunging the building into darkness. A flash shone into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Ulrich saw Sissi's smiling face holding up her mobile phone. They used the thin light to find their way up the stairs to the basement door. Ulrich paused to look around for monsters, enemies, possessed people...whoever or whatever else XANA had planned for today.

"It's clear," Ulrich muttered to Sissi, who stood slightly below him on the stairs. Stepping into the lobby, Sissi turned to the window and gave a shriek. XANA's cloud of electricity covered the building, blocking out all sunshine, plunging them into almost complete darkness.

The girl turned to Ulrich, her eyes wide. "This is getting too freaky. I...I don't even have my room key on me! What are we going to do? How are we going to get out? Everyone's at the hospital, no one is going to come save us! Ulrich, we're trapped! We're going to die!"

"Sissi, snap out of it!" He shook her by the shoulders. "Just...we'll go upstairs, ok? I have books or whatever, Odd probably has some comics or random games...we'll be fine. Just trust me." Slowly, ever so slowly, she nodded, letting out a slow breath.

"I've always trusted you, Ulrich," She said quietly. "You know that."

Taken back, the boy took a step away. Muttering something about upstairs, he led Sissi upstairs. When she was frightened by the oozing monster trapping them inside, Ulrich said to not look at it, to pretend it was just night time. And it worked. She stayed calm. Up in the dorm room, Ulrich immediately drew the blinds to avoid them having to see the disgusting monster that was trapping them inside.

"Here, I found candles of all things." Ulrich tried to joke as he pulled a small bag of candles from Odd's cupboard. "Probably from an art project."

Sissi nodded numbly, sitting on the floor leaning against Ulrich's bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. As the warm glows of candle light filled the room, she didn't even blink, just staring off into space. Glancing at the girl with concern, Ulrich sat down opposite her, on Odd's bed. He knew she was scared, he'd seen her like this before many times during XANA attacks.

"Hey, how's your hand?" He asked, leaning forward with his question. Sissi blinked, and glanced at her hand, which bore a thin red gash over the back, splitting the skin over her pinky and fourth finger knuckles.

"It's ok," She said quietly. Ulrich paused, then slid to his knees before the brunette. He held her hand with his fingers, inspecting the cut.

Smiling reassuringly, Ulrich squeezed her hand. "Barely broke the skin, just stung a lot I'm guessing. Electrocution is no fun, I know."

Sissi looked up at him, her face passive and unreadable. Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his shirt, and Sissi's lips on his. His collar balled in her fist, she held him close. He pushed her away.

"What the Hell?" He sputtered. "Why did you...do that?" His face was beet red from hairline to collarbone, but Sissi's cheeks only had a dusting of rosy pink, her lips still parted, shiny from the moisture of saliva.

"Why did I do that?" She asked quietly. "You know why."

Ulrich stared at her. "Sissi, you know I'm dating Yumi. Why can't you respect that? I don't love you, we're just friends!"

She growled a bit. "Because...because Ulrich, I don't love you either. And I think it's amazing that you guys let me be friends with you, but right now, I don't feel like a backup Lyoko warrior, I just feel like a scared, horny sixteen year old who wants to do something. Ulrich, I want to do you." Sissi stared at him, her eyes dark and intense.

"Yumi..." Ulrich gulped, his beautiful girlfriend's face flashing through his mind. Sissi had become part of the group a year ago when XANA returned in their sophomore year, and gone to Lyoko. She was a good fighter, not as strong as the others obviously, but still pretty handy against the monsters. And for almost a year now, she hadn't flirted with Ulrich unless it was friendly teasing...and there was no humor in her face now.

Sissi shushed Ulrich with a finger to his lips. "She won't know. I won't tell, you can tell her if you want. It was a spur of the moment thing, you could even say we were possessed or high off of evil XANA chemicals if you really want to tell her sometime. You guys have had sex already, right?" Ulrich blushed and nodded. "Then this won't be anything new."

She leaned over and kissed him, though this time it was much softer, kissing him for just a second or two before parting, only to go back in immediately for another kiss. Ulrich found himself kissing back, his hands on the curvy girl's hips as her fingers tangled in his hair. She shoved herself forwards to straddle him, grinding slowly as the kiss intensified.

Ulrich gasped and pulled away, staring at the girl who he had known since Kindergarten. "Just...don't tell anyone. Please. I...I'm scared too. I always am, every time I stay behind to fight the monster. And, and I need...I need to get that out. That fear. That energy. So just...let's just do what you said." Sissi grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, this time running her tongue along his lips, pushing for a french kiss. Their tongues swirled and fought, Ulrich angling his head to kiss her more. She drew back and crawled backwards, sliding to sit on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"Come here," she whispered. Ulrich rushed at her, slamming her against the wall, capturing Sissi's wrists in his hands. She struggled, and he held on as her breathing intensified. Sissi gasped as she felt Ulrich grinding against her, a noticeable hardness in his pants. Breaking free of his grasp, she gripped his crotch in her hand, pausing the kissing to look him in the eyes with a coy look. "Getting excited?"

Ulrich gasped as their positions reversed and Sissi pushed him down onto the bed. "Let's see the goods," She said as she pulled his T-shirt up off his body in one smooth movement. Gently running her fingers over his abs, hardened from chasing monsters and fighting over the years, Sissi bit her lip. "Nice..." She muttered.

The boy beneath her glared in his usual cross way. "You done playing with my stomach yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. You can see something too." And without warning Ulrich found himself staring up at a girl straddling him tugging her shirt off, revealing a nice, soft figure with full breasts captured in a white and pink bra. She tugged at his pants, fumbling with the zipper. Ulrich stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What, I don't get any romancing first?" He asked with a sharp grin. Sissi rolled her eyes, but found herself pulled down on top of Ulrich, then flipped over as he kissed her passionately, massaging her breasts through the material of her bra. She groaned deeply at the sensation, rocking her hips up against his. Ulrich slipped his hand into the bra to connect with the skin of her breasts, rolling his fingers over the soft nipples, slowly hardening them as Sissi's arousal grew. Once she was panting from the gentle sensations, Ulrich gave her nipples a tough squeeze, bringing a small scream from her mouth as sensations rushed all through her body, the heat in her panties increasing.

"Ulrich...you need to...need you to..." For lack of words, she grabbed the boy's left hand and dragged it down to her pants, already having deftly unbuttoned her jeans.

He nodded, inserting his hand to rub over her underwear. She mewled, kissing him hard as she began to ache for contact. Feeling her tension, Ulrich pushed into her panties to rub her vulva, which was already incredibly wet. He smiled into their kiss and roughly inserted a finger into the wet hole he found by feel, sliding in and out for a bit before inserting another finger. He crooked them and rubbed quickly, bringing a bang of intensity to her clitoris. After a minute more of finger fucking, Ulrich pulled his fingers out to circle over Sissi's clit, enjoying the sounds she made when he hit a certain spot on the circle. Focusing more on that spot, Ulrich kissed her neck as he pushed down hard with his fingers, grinding hard on that spot.

"Shit you're wet..." He growled into her ear. Her eyes widened at his words and she gasped, her back arching as an orgasm began to hit.

"Just...just go...shit...yeah, yeah, like th-that oh, oh...oh yeah. Yes! Fuck!" The rest was nonsensical as the rubbings on her clit pushed the teenager to the brink. She pinched her own nipple, adding to the ecstasy. As it died down, Sissi gently took Ulrich's hand and guided it out of her now soaked panties.

They kissed softly on the lips. Ulrich glanced at her slyly. "So...good?"

She laughed, a nice sound that brought a smile to the stern boy's lips. "Uh, duh!" Sissi looked at him with that same dark look. "My turn now." She sat up and reached into Ulrich's pants, finding his hard member in seconds. Starting slowly, even the lightest touches made his penis twitch as he groaned and gasped.

"Sit here," Sissi instructed, pushing Ulrich to swing his legs off the bed, planted firmly on the bed. With a smile, the girl pulled the baggy cargo pants to the ground, his erect member springing up inside his boxers. "Well hello there," she muttered. "Nice to finally get acquainted." Sissi pulled the cloth of his boxers down, revealing his penis. Nicely sized, with a single bulging vein rubbing up the side, a bud of pre-cum sat on the top of the head like a hat.

Without pause, Sissi gave his shaft a strong lick, from bottom to top. Ulrich groaned, throwing his head back from the sensation. She licked the head, tapping the top before swirling around the base of the head, not putting anything fully in her mouth yet.

"Tease," Ulrich gasped. With a small glare, Sissi took him in her mouth without warning, beginning to move up and down slowly, pausing to suck the head with her tongue every time she bobbed up. His breaths began to match her strokes, muttering for her to move faster, suck harder. "Dammit I'm gonna cum I think..." A those words, Sissi sped up, sucking hard, feeling Ulrich's hand gently caressing the back of her head. He cursed, and Sissi backed away, letting the white semen hit her closed lips and fall over his hard member, soaking him in his own orgasmic fluid.

"Shit that's a mess," He said quietly, breathing slowly as he came down from the orgasm. Sissi grinned and licked the shaft from bottom to top, just as she had started the blowjob minutes before. She continued, licking his member clean, as Ulrich watched in erotic fascination. When all was clean, he stared at her, and asked "What now?"

Sissi grinned. "I have an idea. Lie down, Ulrich dear. You're going to get a snack of your own now." Ulrich lay down with his head resting on the mattress, and closed his eyes. When something warm and layered smothered his mouth, his eyes shot open to see Sissi directly above him, apparently sitting on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Ulrich gave an experimental lick, enjoying the sight of a girl in such a dominant position brought to shivers by such a simple movement. And so, Ulrich Stern went to work.

He started with a warm up, licking from back to front, and in reverse, to test where was sensitive. Pushing his tongue into her vagina, where the taste was strongest, Ulrich flicked it around, swirling it around the opening, which seemed to please Sissi immensely. Slowly, he made a large circle over her vulva, decreasing its size till he was right over her clitoris. He flicked it, swirled over it, even sucked on it, and it all put her in ecstasy.

"Shit Ulrich!" She yelled as Ulrich moved his tongue faster, feeling like he was going to strain his tongue if he kept this up. Stopping with a gasp, Ulrich looked up at the horny girl with a grin.

"Not just yet," He said. "After all, you wanted to do me, right?" Sissi nodded. "So, let's do this right." Ulrich unhooked Sissi's bra, tossing it to the side, and pulled his boxers off, discarding them onto the floor. Wiping off his mouth quickly, he gave her a kiss, massaging her breasts and ass with .his palms. Meanwhile, Sissi reached down to massage his penis, which was plenty hard already.

"Condom?" She asked. Ulrich nodded, and held up the foil packet he had grabbed from his wallet earlier when she wasn't looking. Sissi grinned as he slipped the lubricated latex over his erect member, and immediately lowered herself, gasping at the sensation of his penis entering her. "Oh that's good..." She said.

The speed increased. Sissi bounced up and down, making the bed creak and bang against the wall so hard it should have created a dent. Her breasts bounced with each movement, enjoying the freedom as Sissi ground her pussy down onto Ulrich's pelvis with each downward thrust. Ulrich reached forward to grip her bottom, increasing her speed and helping with the movements. As he pushed her along, Sissi reached down to rub her still throbbing clitoris. Spinning her fingers like a DJ at the turntables, Sissi cried out a short scream and thrust her hips forward as the orgasm hit, so intense she had to stop bouncing. Liquid squirted down onto Ulrich's crotch as her orgasm finished, and she sighed, sinking down to rest.

"Sorry, that just hit me...yeah." Sissi smiled weakly, looking dazed from all the pleasure. "Just...wow. Yeah. Let's keep going. You want to try a different position?"

Ulrich grinned. "Oh yes." Within thirty seconds, he had the girl on her knees facing away from him on the bed, her arms resting on a pillow. "I did this once before and it was great," he said reassuringly as he prepared to enter her from behind. Sissi sighed as he entered, the sensation quite different from what they were doing before.

"Faster," she said, and he complied immediately, thrusting strongly and with speed. Sissi yelled at the depth he reached, and screeched briefly when he reached around to rub her clitoris. As a small orgasm came and went, Sissi groaned in pleasure, hugging the pillow tighter with each thrust.

"Hey, Sissi?" Ulrich asked tentatively, continuing his pace of thrusts. "There's something I like...would you be ok if I...um..." To demonstrate, Ulrich lightly gave her ass a quick pat.

The brunette paused. "It's not my fetish, but sure. Just don't go crazy." Ulrich grinned and gave a particularly hard thrust, making her cry out. After a slight pause, he gave her butt cheek a light smack that was almost playful. Sissi cried out, "You can do better than that!" Surprising the boy immensely. With a grimace, Ulrich pulled his hand back, then swung to meet her ass with a resounding "smack!" noise that stung her, but in all the right places. He gave her another spank a moment later, gritting his teeth as her walls squeezed down on his member with each smack. Moving to the other cheek with the spanks, Sissi gasped and tightened, squeezing the pillow intensely.

"Ah...shit!" Ulrich thrust hard as he felt his climax be reached, building up to that one intense moment of letting his seed pour out. Pulling out of Sissi's pussy, he quietly pulled the condom off and dropped it into the trash. He turned around to see Sissi lying on her side staring at him with a smile, her eyes glazed.

"Damn that was good." She said it simply, stretching her arm with a grin. "Maybe I should join you and Yumi sometime!"

Ulrich froze, then fell to sit on the bed, hunched over. "We shouldn't have done that."

Sissi sat up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich, this wasn't romantic. This was stress relief. That's all. I was panicking, and you were close to falling apart too, though you won't admit it. So now...we wait."

"Wait?" He turned to her, his brow furrowed. "For what?"

A tingling sensation fell over him as Sissi pointed a finger at the approaching white light. "That."

Miles away, Jeremy typed the final command into the computer, commanding "Return to the past now." The white light enveloped everything, cleansing the two teens of their mess. Ulrich and Sissi stared at each other, transfixed by the people they saw, different from their younger selves, yet still as selfish and immature as they had been all those years ago.


End file.
